


Red Detective

by LeoAries



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoAries/pseuds/LeoAries
Summary: Chloe needs help with her dress.





	Red Detective

Chloe Decker’s groan filled the elevator, already reaching up with her hands to untie her knotted hair. She had pulled it up in a tight top-knot, strands of it already escaping their confines. Across from her, Lucifer Morningstar felt his lips twist into a grin. “Why the long face, detective? We’re on the right track now.”

“No,” she disagreed quickly, shaking her hair down just in time for the doors to reveal her partner’s penthouse apartment. She stepped forward, massaging her scalp where it had been sore from the hairdo. “I don’t think we are. That lead was a dead end. Gloria Rodriquez had an alibi, her uncle’s disappearance at the same time she was serving champagne at another country club is almost perfect.”

Lucifer followed her, shrugging nonchalantly. “Almost too perfect, wouldn’t you think?”

“Yeah,” the detective sighed. “Maybe.” Her light eyes scanned the room and she shivered; the red dress that clung to her body was perfect for a country club crash, but its off-the-shoulder sleeves chilled her. LA was cool in the evening, and Lucifer clearly kept his penthouse near freezing. Her silver heels cracked against the floor, breaking the silence. Meanwhile she could hear the clinging of glasses, her partner’s usual go-to response to whenever he had guests. She caught her reflection is one of the mirrors and liked the way her long hair looked over her bare shoulders. Maybe she should’ve kept it down.

“Well what now? Gloria’s off the list – who else could possibly justify themselves against poisoning their dear uncle? He’s got, what, a whole tribe of nieces and nephews?” Lucifer pondered, walking back toward her with two glasses. She took one just as he downed his, but instead of drinking she merely held it in her hand.

“I think I’m going to go back to the precinct. That’s exactly what I’m going to find out.” Chloe set down the drink and turned, already heading toward her black bag. She kept it here at his place, closer to the precinct than her new apartment was. She knew herself too well—after the club, she knew she’d want to go back to the office and keep looking. A spare set of jeans and t-shirt kept at her partner’s house wasn’t a big deal. Just as she reached for the bag, Lucifer made his usual protest.

“The precinct!?” He groaned, adjusting the dark collar of his shirt. Chloe’s eyes turned toward him, annoyed, and he sighed loudly. “You can’t be serious, detective.”

“Lucifer, not all of us have too much time on our hands,” she snorted, stalking past him for the bathroom. Her heels continued their click, click, click, nearly drowning out his mutterings about “some” people being “boring”. The detective ignored him and made way to get dressed, a small smile on her lips at his concern. He did have a way of being annoyed with her for working – but a small part of her heart whispered that he was merely concerned for her. It was too easy for her to get wrapped up into the whirlwind of crime and death, too easy for her to forget that other people had social lives. When she wasn’t working she was at home—on the nights that Dan had Trixie, that meant she was particularly lonely.  
The bathroom door shut behind her and she knew that, yes, tonight was one of those nights. It was part of the reason why going back to the precinct had been a good idea. Why sit at home when she could continue working on an active case?

The lighting in the bathroom was warm and welcoming, its white glow projecting onto her face. She very quickly scrubbed off most of her makeup, keeping only her stained lips and her thick lashes. The red lipstick she had worn was a bit too good, for her regularly pink coloring was now a rose color. 

She leaned back to pull the zipper only to nearly fall over from her reach—damn! Twisting her body, she caught sight of how far the zipper was from her fingers and clenched her teeth. She forgot how hard it was to get the dress off herself – but she should have known that, from the way it hugged her curves, it wasn’t the type of dress you were supposed to be taking off yourself. The mirror displayed a face that flushed a bright red, enough to match the shade of her lips and the shade of the dress itself. Chloe felt her heart flutter, disbelief across her face. She did not just think that! Here, in Lucifer’s bathroom!

Lucifer. Oh, god, he was going to have fun with this, wasn’t he? God, what sort of embarrassing comment would he make to her if she stepped out there and asked for his help? Her hands covered her face before adamantly continuing to reach for the zipper placed at her back. Her shoulder muscles tore in pain as she struggled, though her heart remained its fluttered beat. The detective took a deep breath and, very slowly, opened the bathroom door back up. She poked her head out and then stepped out completely, nervousness creeping up her spine. Why? Why didn’t she just get dressed back at home?! She’d rather have Maze’s hands all over her than watch Lucifer pleasingly embarrass her.

“Lucifer?” she asked cautiously, peering around to see what he was doing. He had removed the jacket he had been wearing on the night out, his dark-haired self quickly turning to see what was wrong. He looked curious, but nothing short of willing to help her with whatever she needed. 

“Yes?”

“Could you do me a quick favor?” she stumbled quickly, swallowing the knot in her throat. Don’t blush, don’t blush, don’t blush-! “I can’t unzip my dress.”

“Well, well,” he chuckled, pulling his hands from his pockets to saunter closer to her. “Surely this isn’t your way to get me to go back to the precinct with you, detective? There are other ways than bribing me.”

Chloe turned around quickly before she could reveal just how much his stupid comments affected her. She cleared her throat and tried to focus on the pattern of the tile on the floor. Her heart continued to beat in nervous flutters—dear God, with him so close she hoped he couldn’t hear it. He came closer and she could feel him standing directly behind her, aware that the space between them now was little. He was silent as he reached for her neck, and she tensed slightly. He paused. “You got your hair stuck in the top of the zipper,” he said disapprovingly, a small tightness to his voice that Chloe couldn’t help but notice.

“Oh.” Was all she could manage. After a moment, she could feel his long fingers working at the nape of her neck. He lifted her hair nearly back into a ponytail before pushing it to the side. His fingertips slid across her skin, so chilled now that she was slightly embarrassed at how warm and good it felt. Her breath caught but she tried to restrain herself from wanting to run—or worse. His gentle touch continued to pull free small strands of hair from the zipper, strands that she would have yanked out if it was herself working them free. Instead, he took pride in making sure he didn’t yank out a single one, sighing in relief when he finished. His slow, delicate movements thrilled her – that side of him that was so compassionate, so gentle it nearly caused her heart to stop. They were fleeting moments bred between his moments of rash and roughness.

“There,” he said satisfactory. He grabbed the zipper at the back of her neck and began to pull it—probably at a careful pace, but to Chloe it felt like a slow crawl which lasted an eternity.

“Thank you for coming with me tonight,” she said quickly, hoping to break the ice. “I know you were probably busy.”

“Yes. But not busy enough for you, detective.” Lucifer said honestly, his hands at the curve of her lower back. She could feel the dress come undone on her body, and she shivered slightly. She could feel his thumbs as their tips ran along her spine while he worked toward helping the dress away from her back, pulling its edges outward. Her stomach clenched and Chloe felt her breath hitch. She lifted her eyes to see the spot where they had their dinner not too long ago—lit by candle, he had truly surprised her by bringing her dinner and wine. Together, smiling by the glow of the fireplace, she had felt less lonely than she had in months. It was a feeling she wanted again, was certain that the absence of it made her desperate. Or brave. Or stupid.

He had finished with the zipper, but Lucifer did not move. He was quiet, and Chloe was sure that he was going to make a joke in order to diffuse the tension. Her skin had goosebumps, but she wasn’t sure if it was the chill in the air or …something else. Before he could speak, Chloe forced herself to swallow and look back down to the floor. She stepped backward and fell against him—his reaction was stiff, at first, until he realized she had done it on purpose. Her bare back warmed immediately against the heat of his shirt. With the heels she had on she had gained significant height, enough so that his stubble rubbed against her temple as she turned her head to the side back toward him. 

“Detective?” Lucifer asked quickly, afraid to place his hands anywhere. Chloe reached down to grab one. 

“It’s okay,” she whispered, so steady that it shocked her. She tried not to think about what she was doing or what she was initiating—all she could think about was the coldness around her heart, the desire not to be lonely. And the desire not to ignore what she was sure she was feeling now: an appreciation of him and who he was. An acknowledgement of the way the mere thought of him made her heart flutter.

Lucifer squeezed her hand before he reached around, one hand rested on her hip and the other pressed to the side of her neck. “The precinct—“ he began, and Chloe pressed back against him harder. His whole body warmed her.

“Can wait,” she whispered. “I need help getting out of this dress.”

The words made her want to die. 

But they also made her feel alive.

His reaction was strong and uncontrollable; she felt a hardness against her leg and his breath hitch. It was like flicking a switch with him, she realized. He was so kind and gentle – sometimes a pain in the ass – but this was on a different level. She had just crossed some imaginary threshold, painfully aware every question burning in her mind over the past few weeks was about to be answered. What was he like intimately? What made him so…desirable?

Lucifer – damn him, he was too good – pressed his lips to the space behind her earlobe. His hot breath made her legs shake as he whispered, “Of course, darling.” Expertly the hand that had been pressed against her neck began to push the shoulder-sleeves downward. Her heart was now beating so hard and so fast she could hear the blood rushing into her ears. The excitement and nervousness in her was like torment. He pulled away in order to run his hands across exposed skin of her back, pulling down the dress so slowly it made her face blush. In a few more movements she would be naked, wearing heels, in Lucifer’s apartment. In front of Lucifer.

Chloe could not bear to look behind her as he continued to pull down the dress. She merely stepped out of it when it landed at a puddle of red at her feet. By now she was shivering, and Lucifer let out a dark chuckle. He had bent to the floor when pulling down her dress and now he was slowly climbing back up, his hands circling her ankles before they squeezed her skin up, up, up…all the way to her hips. He gripped the bones there tightly and pulled her close. The detective felt herself tremble against him, and she turned her face toward him as he stood behind her.

“What else can I help you with, detective?” His voice curled around her title like silk. She felt her body respond to it, a true fantasy of hers come to life, the wetness between her legs undeniably convincing her that she had made the right move tonight. She fought the blush on her face and finally turned around, seeing him grin devilishly down at her. Her teeth caught her lip and she forced herself to look up at him from beneath her lashes.

“My heels?” she suggested, sounding so small. 

His brown eyes flashed in excitement and he merely began to kneel in front of her. Fucking hell, Chloe thought. How was this the same man she had worked with every day? She knew he was unbelievably sexy, but not kneeling-down-to-take-her-heels-off-sexy. Her hands reached out to grip his shoulders, his eyes never leaving hers as he began to unbuckle her heels. His warm hands slid over her bare feet when he was finished, and she lost considerable height as he removed each one painfully slow. Still gripping him, Lucifer pressed his lips to her knee. 

She almost fucking collapsed from the sight, from the sheer feeling of his quickened breath across her knee. He held her foot in one hand, the other reaching up across her knee and thigh. His fingers dangerously crawled near the most intimate part of her, and she couldn’t help but try to press her knees together in desire. Lucifer, of course, had a gift for this. A gift for sex and desire, already reading the need and the excitement and the terror in her eyes. He chuckled again, breathing “Detective…”

Chloe gasped, tilting her head back as he pressed kisses up the inside of her thigh slowly. Her hands moved from his shoulders to his hair, those dark locks that she admired each morning she saw again. “Lucifer,” she begged. 

“Yes, darling?”

“I…” she struggled to find words as his mouth continued to circle the inside of her thigh. Her eyes caught parts of the ceiling before rolling back down to peer at him. He was already looking up at her expectantly. “Just… just kiss me.” She decided finally.

He stood and caught her mouth, lifting her easily into his arms. That damn height difference between them, which had sometimes irritated her, now made her thank God. Small in his arms, his hands gripped her from behind, the tips of his fingers playing with the most intimate part of her. Such teasing should be punished, she thought while she kissed him feverishly. He took them to his bed, throwing her down so that he could see her completely. She felt herself squirm underneath his hot gaze, nearly coming undone completely by the pure sight of him standing over her. God, and he wasn’t even undressed yet! 

Like reading her mind, his hands were already unbuttoning his shirt. But Chloe was impatient – hey, it wasn’t her forte – and reached for him again. She could feel his erection rubbing against her; already knowing what to expect, she felt her desire grow. A groan bubbled across her lips as Lucifer began to kiss her neck, running his tongue along the deep curves of it. He kissed her shoulder, her breast, her bellybutton, before running his mouth along the wet folds between her legs. She gasped in response and reached for his head, digging her fingers into the curls of his hair. Lucifer pulled away and looked at her, noticing the way her chest heaved. Naked before him, and completely sober, his eyes shone with pride and enjoyment at the thought that she wanted this. She wanted him.

“Detective?” he said softly. “Have I ever told you how gorgeous you look in red?”

Chloe tossed her hair back and gasped with a laugh, releasing his hair and tugging on the sheets instead just as he pressed his mouth back against her.


End file.
